Official Zachman Awesomeness Wiki
Welcome to the Zachman Awesomeness Wiki! Welcome to the Zachman Awesomeness Wiki! What is the Zachman Awesomeness Wiki, you may ask? Well, it is an encyclopedia of everything from the Zachman Awesomeness YouTube Channel, DeviantART, and more. A little background information, if it can be explained, please. Zachman Awesomeness Studios was founded on June 4th, 2015 as solely a channel for compilation videos. As the years went by, Zachman Awesomeness receives an official logo, based on the 2009 Twentieth Century FOX logo. The studio is located fictionally (never actually exists) within ZR Land, California, within the United States of Awesomeness, part of the Zachman Awesomeness Universe. As you explore this encyclopedia, you'll learn quite some information all about the legendary Zachman Awesomeness himself and everything that is provided for all audiences to enjoy! Start Learning The Zachman Awesomeness Studios Official YouTube Channel The channel link is here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_81qihAsDfxz6ruWpZA49g Channel Trailer Synopsis: Welcome to Zachman Awesomeness Studios! It appears that you've stumbled upon my channel. If you are looking for a channel that is full of gaming, provides lots of laughs and overall makes most things suitable for people who are 13 years or older, then this is the channel for you! In this channel, you will find mostly funny videos. Some things you should know about me is that I am really good at video games, making decent quality content, and pretty much anything else that best suits my interests. Here's a little info about me: I am usually either called Zach or Zachman (depending on your preference). Since June 4th, 2015, I have and I am still providing good content for a mature (the verb) audience. Some content may not be suitable for younger audiences below at least 8 years of age. For some content I provide, viewer discretion may be advised if you feel like it. Thank you for your time, and enjoy my channel, because things are going to get crazy! List of Current Web-Series Here are a list of series that are active on the channel. Main Article: The 20th Century FOX Intro Bloopers Series The 20th Century FOX Intro Bloopers Series is the most well known web series that focuses on main characters such as Zachman, Steve, and all of their friends and villains as they embark on epic adventures while attempting to get the stubborn 20th Century FOX logo correct. Main Article: '''Trainz Thomas & Friends Trainz Thomas & Friends is a web series loosely based on the official Thomas & Friends television series with a slightly realistic approach using Trainz, a 3D locomotive simulation game made by the australian game studio, Auran. '''Main Article: Road to 10K Subs Road to 10K Subs is the campaign series to hit ten thousand subscribers. Random stuff occurs in each episode which lasts within a time frame of twenty minutes to at least five hours. Live Streams are most common in this series. Main Article: MGM Intro Bloopers MGM Intro Bloopers is one of the spinoffs for The 20th Century FOX Intro Bloopers Series. It's basically the same principle as in TCFIB, but the MGM intro is the main focus instead. List of On-Hold Web-Series Here are a list of series that are still in production on the channel, but only aired in long-periods of time in between production of new installments. Main Article: Jokes with Steve Jokes with Steve is one of the spinoffs for The 20th Century FOX Intro Bloopers Series. As a main role, Steve TV tells the audience a few jokes within a five minute timeframe. Main Article: Zach Game Night - Let's Plays Zach Game Night is a series in which the main protagonist, Zachman TV, streams himself playing various games using emulators. List of Defunct Web-Series Here are a list of series that had been on the channel, but had been retired after a long time of inactivity, or a proper finale was made. Main Article: Zachary the Express Train & Pals ZTET was a short-lived series using the ROBLOX Studio game engine that was a fanmade parody of Thomas & Friends with different characters who lived in the Island of Koradai, controlled by a green stout dude named Sir Greeny Hat. Main Article: Funny Animal Compilations Funny Animal Compilations were a series of funny animal videos that only aired in the first year on the channel with YouTube's Video Editor. When the editor was removed, so were the series. Other Sites - Zachman Awesomeness DeviantART - Zachman Awesomeness Quotev - Zachman Awesomeness 3D - Zachman Awesomeness TwitchCategory:Browse